El secreto de Kaminari
by Monedita123
Summary: Kaminari oculta algo, Kirishima no se detendrá hasta saber qué es lo que esconde y Bakugou, debido a cierto soborno, se verá involucrado. [KiriKami, algo de KatsuDeku y leve KamiBaku]


_He aquí lo que iba a ser un intento de comedia sin romance, y que se convirtió en un KiriKami fluff, con algo de KatsuDeku y leve KamiBaku. Así soy yo, ;; disfrutadlo (?)_

 **Disclaimer: Boku no Hero pertenece a Kouhei Horikoshi, yo solo convierto a sus personajes en adorables gays (?)**

* * *

Últimamente Denki actuaba extraño. Cuando Kirishima se acercaba hacia él, este guardaba en seguida su móvil. Kaminari le estaba ocultando algo. Oh, sí; ya lo creo. ¿Qué tendría ahí metido que no querría mostrar?

—¡Seguro que es el porno que le pasé ayer! —comentó Mineta cuando el pelirrojo le preguntó por ello.

—Si fuera eso, ¿entonces por qué esconde su móvil cuando me acerco? No veo la necesidad de que me lo oculte, ¡soy su bro! —decía Kirishima bastante preocupado—. Tal vez... ¡¿no confía en mí?!

El chico de las bolas se encogió de hombros y se fue, dejando solo a un pelirrojo que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la situación. Tenía que averiguar como sea qué era lo que su amigo eléctrico guardaba.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Por las noches cuando a veces se juntaba toda la clase, a excepción de Bakugou el cual se rehusaba, para hacer algo divertido, Kaminari era el único que prefería estar con el móvil. A algunos les parecía extraño, pero preferían ignorarlo. Kirishima, sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de saberlo; eso iba a hacer.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó el pelirrojo apoyándose en el sofá de la sala de estar y posando su mirada en el móvil del rubio.

—Ah, no es nada –dijo nervioso y velozmente ocultando su teléfono—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a dormir, ¡hasta mañana! —se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó.

Otro intento fallido. Pero esto no iba a quedar así; Kirishima tenía un plan. Dejó que pasasen unos minutos y también decidió irse a _"dormir"_ , despidiéndose de sus compañeros y yendo rápidamente hacia la habitación de Bakugou.

—¡Bakugou! —exclamó tocando la puerta.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —respondió el joven amargado, abriendo la puerta y asomándose.

—Necesito tu ayuda para...

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pedir ayuda a Katsuki no era una opción fiable, y mucho menos si piensa que le va a hacer caso.

Volvió a tocar la puerta una y otra vez, pero el chico explosivo lo ignoró por completo. Pero Kirishima no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente; así que siguió insistiendo durante un buen rato, hasta que la poca paciencia de Bakugou se terminó.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ JODER! —gritó abriendo la puerta y dejándose ver.

—¡Por favor! —rogó el pelirrojo juntando ambas manos y arrollidándose.

—Agh, a ver, ¿qué quieres? —aceptó finalmente con rabia y con muchas ganas de que le dejasen en paz de una vez.

—Kaminari esconde algo y quiero saber qué es, tengo un plan donde tú...

Y le volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara. Esto iba a ser difícil y probablemente Kirishima tendría que sobornarle.

 **[…]**

Y así fue. Se desconoce el soborno que hizo el pelirrojo, pero funcionó; Katsuki iba a colaborar.

—¿Entiendes el plan? —preguntó Kirishima después de informarle sobre aquella estrategia para averiguar lo que ocultaba Denki.

—No soy estúpido, claro que lo entiendo —respondió Bakugou poniendo mala cara—. Y después me pasarás aquello, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tranquilo, tienes mi palabra. Esas fotos serán tuyas —dijo Eijirou suspirando.

—Y más te vale que también esté la del uniforme femenino —amenazó Katsuki.

—Que sí, ya te lo he dicho...

—¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA DECÍRSELO A NADIE! —sentenció alzando ambas manos de manera amenazadora.

—Que ya lo sé —suspiró el pelirrojo—. Además, esa foto la tienen la mayoría de la clase, ¿cómo es que tú no?

—¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA!

Era intratable. Pero en fin, ahora el plan AveriguarQuéEscondeKaminari se iba a poner en marcha. Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio eléctrico, donde se suponía que ahora debería de estar, y Bakugou inició la primera y única operación del plan; abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y se abalanzó sobre Denki.

—¡DAME ESE PUTO TELÉFONO! —gritó lanzándose encima de Kaminari, el cual se hallaba tranquilamente en su cama.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡No quiero! —exclamó Denki tratando de defender su móvil.

Pero no pudo. Entre aquel forcejeo para quitarle el teléfono a Kaminari, Bakugou tenía las de ganar. Le arrebató a fuerza bruta su preciado aparato y se fue de la habitación dejando a un pobre Denki exhausto y avergonzado.

—¡E-Espera! —trató el rubio eléctrico de levantarse rápidamente y seguir a Katsuki, pero cuando salió de su cuarto ya no había nadie por el pasillo—. Mierda...

 **[…]**

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó Kirishima mirando a Bakugou con una sonrisa.

—¿No es obvio? —respondió lanzándole el móvil, robado de una manera no muy amigable—. ¿Tienes las fotos?

—Eh, sí. Están en este sobre —informó el pelirrojo entregándole la mercancía a Katsuki, el cual sonrió perversamente durante una milésima de segundo.

Agarró aquel soborno y se largó a su habitación. Kirishima quedó solo con el teléfono de Kaminari; la curiosidad ahora sí que era mayor, por lo que decidió retirarse a su cuarto para una vez echado en su cama, ver lo que escondía el joven eléctrico.

Y prefirió no haberlo hecho. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero en este caso la curiosidad mató a Kirishima. El pelirrojo no creía aún lo que estaba viendo; Kaminari tenía gran cantidad de GB ocupados en vídeos porno. Pero no, no era porno común. Era porno gay: shota y tentacle; también unos cuantos netorare e incesto. Los pocos vídeos de porno heterosexual que tenía eran unos que le había enviado Mineta por WhatsApp.

El pelirrojo aún se preguntaba por qué Kaminari no había puesto algún bloqueo de pantalla o pin. Pero en esos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era aquel álbum en imágenes que tenía de nombre: _"Kirishima Eijirou"._

La curiosidad siguió matando al gato, digo, al Kirishima. Entró en aquel álbum y lo primero que vio fue a sí mismo. Habían 116 fotos de él: en clase, en el entrenamiento, en uniforme, con ropa casual, en el comedor, en el baño, en la ducha... ¡¿EN LA DUCHA?! ¿Cómo demonios Denki había conseguido fotos de Eijirou duchándose?

Seguía observando todo, hasta que un ruido llamó su atención; Kaminari estaba en la puerta y ocultaba su rostro totalmente avergonzado.

—L-Lo has visto, ¿verdad? —comentó entrando poco a poco en la habitación de Kirishima y cerrando la puerta lentamente.

—Ehm... Sí —fue lo único que pudo responder. La vergüenza y la tensión del momento provocaron una situación realmente incómoda.

Un silencio realmente bochornoso se apoderó del cuarto. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, hasta que Kaminari se dignó a comentar.

—¿Tantas ganas tenías de saber lo que escondía en mi móvil? —preguntó acercándose poco a poco y peligrosamente hacia Kirishima.

—Es que... ¡¿Por qué me lo escondías?! Somos bros, ¿no? —se quejó el pelirrojo mostrando la pantalla del teléfono donde salía él en la ducha.

—¡E-Era precisamente por eso! No quería... ya sabes —dio una pequeña pausa desviando su mirada—. Arruinar nuestra amistad.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Kirishima rompiendo la poca distancia que había entre ellos y sujetando a Denki por los hombros—. ¡No me importa que seas gay!

Oh. Espera.

—¿Gay? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo no soy gay! —replicó Kaminari acercándose más y casi rozando la nariz de Eijirou—. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

—¡Pero si todos los vídeos que tienes son porno gay y otros fetiches que solo incluyen penes! —respondió haciendo que ambas narices hicieran contacto.

—No soy gay, es solo que... que me gustas tú —terminó por decir en voz baja y cerró aquella distancia en un tierno y torpe beso. Juntó tímidamente sus labios con los de Kirishima durante unos segundos y luego se separó mirándole sonrojado a los ojos—. Nadie más, solo tú.

Kirishima se quedó en shock. ¿En serio acababa de besar a su mejor amigo? Mejor dicho, ¿de verdad su mejor amigo le había besado? ¿Su bro se le había confesado?

Kaminari no es gay. Parece que es Kirisexual.

La pregunta ahora era qué haría Eijirou. Aquel beso fue un simple rozamientos de labios, sin lengua, sin pasión sexual... Pero le había gustado. Una parte de sí deseaba más. Y es que después de eso, el rostro sonrojado de Kaminari y esos ojos... Habían conquistado a Kirishima. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse más de lo normal y se puso demasiado nervioso.

¿También era Kamisexual? El pelirrojo nunca se había planteado tener en brazos a su querido amigo, pero ahora, una gran cantidad de imágenes y situaciones no muy puras pasaron por su mente.

—¡Pero di algo! —gritó Kaminari sacando a Kirishima de su mundo.

Pero no hubieron palabras. Kirishima reaccionó y volvió a acercarse a Kaminari, cerrando los ojos y juntándose en un nuevo beso. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del rubio pidiendo permiso para entrar con su lengua. El chico eléctrico reaccionó y abrió poco a poco su boca para poder disfrutar de la posesividad del pelirrojo. El rubio estaba siendo totalmente controlado en aquel beso y no pudo evitar soltar algunas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sorprendieron a Eijirou. Aquello provocó que se separasen y que Kirishima se quejase de que eso había dolido.

—¡Es tu culpa por pillarme desprevenido! —acusó Kaminari totalmente rojo.

—¡Tú empezaste! —replicó el pelirrojo.

—Eso significa que...

—Sí. Yo también...

No eran necesarias más palabras. Ambos lo comprendieron perfectamente.

 **[…]**

Y allí se encontraba Bakugou en su habitación, tumbado en la cama y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Deku... —suspiró mientras recorría con su mirada la foto en la cual Midoriya estaba vestido con el uniforme femenino.

Katsuki también tenía sus fetiches.

 **[…]**

Kaminari había decidido quedarse a dormir con Kirishima. Ya que estaba ahí y después de ese momento tan especial, lo único que quería era estar junto a su querido pelirrojo. Solo esperaban que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Oye, pero sabes que esto no es nada masculino... —comentó Eijirou aún revisando el móvil de su rubio.

—¡Cada quien con sus fetiches! —se quejó.

—Kaminari... —dijo Kirishima cambiando de tema.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —preguntó algo nervioso al recordar ciertas cosas que había pasado por alto.

—¿Por qué tienes un álbum llamado _"Bakugou Katsuki"_ donde hay 97 imágenes? —prosiguió serio y mostrando la pantalla del teléfono donde se podía apreciar a Bakugou semidesnudo haciendo abdominales.

—¡Puedo explicarlo!

 **[…]**

En la habitación de Deku...

—Ah, Kacchan... —suspiró Izuku con una sonrisa mientras observaba una foto en la que Bakugou se hallaba vestido con el uniforme de animadoras junto a Ochako y Ashido—. Qué suerte tuvieron Uraraka-san y Ashido-san...

Qué cosas. Todos con sus fetiches.

 **(FIN ¿?)**

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones sobre el porno que tenía Kaminari:

 **Shota** = Relacionado con chicos jóvenes, niños básicamente.

 **Tentacle** = Los tentáculos de toda la vida que te violan (?)

 **Netorare** = Infidelidades, cuando engañan a su pareja con otro.

 **Incesto** = Follarse a un familiar emparentado de sangre.

Todo esto que tenía Kaminari era gay, so ya os lo imagináis xD. Dat fetiches... Aunque he de admitir que el mío es el tentacle.

¿Qué os pareció este One-shot? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión ^^

* * *

Otros fics míos:

 **[Cuidando a un bebé]** Por culpa de cierto chico eléctrico, Katsuki alquila un bebé durante una semana. He aquí un Bakugou intentando matar al pequeño, un Kirishima tratando de detenerlo y un Kaminari cambiando pañales.

 **[Intercambio Imprevisto]** Cierto quirk produce que Denki, Katsuki y Eijirou se intercambien los cuerpos. Ahora habrá un Bakugou alegre, un Kirishima agresivo, y un Kaminari obsesionado con la masculinidad. (KiriBakuKami que incluye masturbación)

 **[Una noche de LoL]** Kaminari lleva bastante tiempo ocultando cierto juego. ¿La razón? Es consciente de que sus amigos serían unos putos mancos. (Kirishima, Bakugou, Todoroki y Midoriya jugando a League of Legends. Demasiado random.)

 **[Género opuesto]** El quirk de cierto villano produce un cambio de género en todos los alumnos de 1-A. ¿Qué harán ahora que se hallan en un cuerpo totalmente opuesto al que tenían? (KiriKami, JirouMomo, KatsuDeku, TodoIida, OchaTsuyu y leve Hagashido)


End file.
